


Chemistry Class

by sizzles



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: Alex is watching this go down, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short, Wholesome, bear is hopeless, really quick, soft, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzles/pseuds/sizzles
Summary: It's Chemistry, Bear's favorite class. But Bear is partnered up with Alex, Kaiden... And Declan. The guy who makes his heart flutter whenever he's around. Will he be able to survive?
Relationships: Bear Ronnigan/Declan Stirling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Chemistry Class

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I noticed that The Medoran Chronicles honestly doesn't have enough fan content, especially for my favorite ship. So I wrote this really quick short, in the hopes that others who might have read the books find it :)  
> Sorry if theres any mistakes, its super late right now and im tired af <3

Walking alongside Alex into the Chemistry lab classroom, Bear felt a wave of happiness rush over him. Chemistry was his favourite class, and it often felt like an escape from the daily worries of the world of Medora.  
His relief was short lived as the professor cleared his throat.  
“Today’s work will be done in groups of four. And no, you will not be picking the groups.” Murmurs of protest could be heard from the class. Bear inwardly groaned. Sure, he didn’t mind this particular group of classmates, but he preferred to work on his own. As the groups were called out, groups shuffled around, heading towards the benches alongside the walls.  
Finally, he was called out.  
“Final group, Alex, Bear, Kaiden, and Declan. Alright head over to the benches. Worksheets will be placed on each to guide you through the prac. Good luck.”  
Alex grinned at him, grabbed his arm, and steered them over to the last bench, near the back. Kaiden and Declan were already there, the worksheet in Kaiden’s hands. He smiled and Alex, and she went over to stand next to him. Bear went around to the other side to stand next to Declan. He smiled shyly at him, and the taller boy smiled back.  
“Alright, we should get started.” Kaiden drummed his fingers on the bench, and they all peered at the instructions.  
Soon they had gotten started on the project, and were going at a steady pace. It being a boring class for the other three, non-related conversation soon struck up.  
Bear was only half listening, as he found himself doing most of the work. Which in all, he didn’t really mind, as he could work at his own pace.  
“What about you Bear?” He jumped slightly as Alex’s voice startled him out of his concentration.  
“What?” He blinked. She rolled her eyes.  
“I forgot how you get when you’re science-ing.” She poked him, and the others laughed. He chuckled, and rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
“Sorry. What were you guys saying? I zoned out.”  
“We were talking about things we’re self conscious of. Now I say it out loud it sounds weird, but whatever. I don’t like my legs. Kaiden doesn’t like being able to read minds sometimes. And Declan is self-conscious of his height. Soo, what about you, Bear?”  
“Firstly Alex, as I told you, you have great legs. And yeah, since we shared, you have to share too, dude.” Kaiden grinned. Alex punched him in the arm playfully and Declan nodded along, laughter in his eyes.  
“Uhm.” Bear scrunched his nose in thought. “Uhh, I think my hair. It’s kind of dorky.” He grimaced.  
Alex tilted her head dramatically in thought.  
“My legs are grosser.” She finally said. Bear and Declan laughed. Kaiden huffed.  
“Oh my- I’m not even going to argue anymore. Come get a drink with me Alex, maybe cold water will knock some sense into you.” Alex grinned.  
“Fine. You guys alright here? We’ll only be like, twenty seconds.” She turned to Bear and Declan.  
“Obviously we’ll be fine. Any longer than ten minutes and we might come looking though.” Declan joked, earning a punch in the arm from Alex. Bear laughed, and the two of them walked off.  
Bear leaned back down over the bench, inspecting the mixture he’d been working on, his hair falling around his face. He grabbed a glass stirring rod from the table next to him and stirred a pinch of some kind of granule into it. The stirring was surprisingly difficult, and was taking some time.  
As he was stirring, a strand of hair fell in front of his eye. As he reached to pull it away, he felt another hand beat him to it. His face flushed as Declan swept his hair behind his ear. He looked up to see Declan smiling at him softly.  
“You know, I like your hair.”  
Bear blushed as he subconsciously raised a hand to where Declan’s was softly sweeping his curls away.  
“Thank you.” He said quietly, and smiled back at him, pink dusting his cheeks. He lowered his head slightly, hoping to conceal his flushed face.  
Unfortunately, an embarrassingly loud “Aww!” from the now approaching duo ruined the moment.  
Kaiden was smirking, and Alex had a crap-eating grin plastered on her face. Declan’s hand dropped from Bear’s hair, and his curls fell into his face again. Bear quickly brushed them away, his face red in embarrassment. Declan’s lips stretched into a thin line.  
“Aw, sorry if we were interrupting a special moment.” Kaiden laughed loudly, this time Declan being the one to give him a punch on the arm. They all laughed good naturedly, mostly out of embarrassment from Bear and Declan.  
As the class was ending, and the project was finished, they headed out of the classroom and towards the rooms.  
Alex nudged Bear playfully in the ribs. “I’m so telling D.C just so you’re aware.” She whispered.  
Bear groaned.


End file.
